Słodkich słów czar
by euphoria814
Summary: – Lauro, kimkolwiek jesteś, zaklinam cię na wszystkie muzy Apollina, nigdy więcej nie pisz – powiedział jednym tchem i zaczął masować swoją skroń. Rumieniec Dereka jakimś cudem pogłębił się, a kobieta uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. - Mogę to zagwarantować – odparła Laura, a potem wyciągnęła do niego dłoń, jakby chciała zawrzeć z nim tą dziwną umowę, więc Stiles uścisnął ją mocno,


**Info: Stiles pracuje w wydawnictwie, a Derek jest jego asystentem**

* * *

Stiles nigdy nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek przeprowadzi się do Sakramento i zostanie przyjęty do cenionego wydawnictwa. Najwyraźniej godziny, które poświęcała mu matka czytając co wieczór, miały się jednak zwrócić. Teraz w ciągu tygodnia przeglądał tysiące o ile nie więcej stron zapisanych literami. Przeważnie nie miał serca odesłać autorowi krótkiej odpowiedzi odmownej, więc starał się też zamieścić jakąś krótką recenzję. Początkowo jego szefowi bardzo się nie podobało, że zamiast wybierać perły wśród kamieni, stara się szlifować co poniektóre, ale szybko okazało się, że pod wartwą z piaskowca czasami kryje się diament. Wydawnictwo zdążyło już zarobić na nim więcej niż wyniesie jego dziesięcioletnia pensja, więc dostał carte blanche.  
Pracował na tym stanowisku prawie dwa lata i dlatego też sądził, że ma dość duże doświadczenie, dopóki nie dostał do rąk czegoś, co nigdy nie powinno ujrzeć światła dziennego.

 _Słodkich słów twych czar zwabił mnie jak co dnia  
Niosę ci więc kubek kawy, a może nawet dwa_

To było okropne. Nie mógł zmusić się do przeczytania ani jednej linijki tekstu więcej, a sądząc po ilości wydrukowanych stron, to był poemat na miarę przeklętych romantyków, których szczerze nienawidził. W całej jednak swojej niechęci potrafił ich jednak docenić, więc nie chodziło tutaj bynajmniej o osobistą antypatię.  
Na domiar tego podobnie jak każda sterta, i to nie było podpisane, a autor nie nadrukował tytułu ani swojego imienia i nazwiska.  
Zniechęcony nacisnął guzik przy telefonie.  
\- Tak, Stiles? – spytał Derek jak zawsze swoich cholernie niskim głosem.  
\- Możesz pozwolić na moment? – poprosił lekko zdenerwowany.  
Jego pióro wisiało nad kartką od dobrych kilku chwil, a nie potrafił zmusić się do napisania komentarza. Żaden miłosierny eufemizm nie przychodził mu do głowy.  
Derek zapukał do środka, chociaż umówili się już miesiące temu, że jest jedyną osobą uprawnioną do wchodzenia bez tych cyrków. Jako jego asystent musiał mieć w końcu jakieś przywileje.  
\- Kawy? – spytał ostrożnie mężczyzna.  
Stiles machnął na niego ręką, a potem podniósł do góry plik.  
\- Wiesz kto to napisał? – spytał rzeczowo i zdziwił się, gdy na policzki mężczyzny wkradł się ciemny rumieniec. – Ciebie też to przeraża? Znajdź mi adres tego autora…  
\- Ja się tym zajmę – wszedł mu w słowo Derek, wyciągając kartki z jego dłoni.  
\- Nie wiem co bym bez ciebie zrobił – westchnął Stiles z wdzięcznością. – Nie bądź dla dzieciaka zbyt ostry. Chyba jest zakochany – dodał, gdy Derek zaczął w dłoniach miąć kartki. – I wiesz co? – powiedział, gdy mężczyzna był w drodze do drzwi. – Zrób mi kubek kawy, a może nawet dwa – zażartował, ale rumieniec na twarzy Dereka tylko się pogłębił.

Przez kilka dni był pewien spokój, aż Stiles znowu natknął się na podejrzany poemat. Tym razem uważnie przejrzał się zwykłym białym kartkom, jakby skrywały tajemnicę autora, ale nie dostrzegł w nich nic specjalnego. Niektórzy bufoni przysyłali mu teksty na kredowym papierze, jakby to miało podnieść jakość ich pracy, ale jeszcze nigdy nie dał się zwieść.

 _Słodkich słów twych czar_  
Jest niczym tlen dla mych płuc  
Co rozszerza mi oskrzela

\- Rany boskie! – krzyknął zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.  
Derek wpadł do jego biura bez pukania i zamarł, gdy nie dostrzegł niczego podejrzanego.  
\- Coś się stało? – spytał niepewnie nagle zawstydzony najściem.  
\- To ten sam autor – jęknął Stiles zdejmując okulary z nosa, ale i tak nie umknęło mu przerażenie, które pojawiło się na twarzy Dereka. – Tak, wiem. Też mnie to przeraża – stwierdził, rozcierając skronie. – Jak on się nazywa? – spytał, żeby na przyszłość zablokować swoją skrzynkę nadawczą.  
\- Ja się tym zajmę – warknął nagle Hale, odbierając mu kolejną stertę papierów.  
\- I chwała, ale uważaj, bo chyba próbował majstrować z turpizmem – ostrzegł go lojalnie Stiles, ale Derek już zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

Nie minęło zbyt wiele czasu, gdy na jego biurku pojawił się trzeci tekst. Tym razem jednak zaopatrzony był w imię a nawet numer telefonu. Stiles zapewne zignorowałby ewidentnie zaproszenie, gdyby nie fakt, że już pierwsze linijki tekstu sprawiły, że włoski stanęły mu dęba.

 _Słodkich słów twych czar co dzień zwodzi mnie_  
Chciałbym przemierzyć twych pieprzyków szlak  
Lecz chcę też wiedzieć co i ty chcesz  
Czy podziała na ciebie tylko słodkich słów czar?

Stiles był synem szeryfa, więc wiedział, że jeden raz to przypadek, ale trzy zaczynają tworzyć pewien wzór. Derek zapewne przeglądając jego pocztę starał się jak mógł, żeby coś takiego nie zaśmiecało jego czasu, a to znaczyło, że ktoś dostarczał te poematy osobiście.  
Bez wahania sięgnął po swój telefon i wybrał numer, który znajdował się pod czterowersem _dzięki bogom literatury, wszelkim muzom i tobie Apollinie_.  
\- Halo? – odezwała się kobieta, co zaskoczyło go niezmiernie.  
Oszczędny i dość brutalny styl pasował mu bardziej do mężczyzny.  
\- Z tej strony Stiles Stilinski z CC Publishing. Mam przed sobą pani pracę – zaczął ostrożnie.  
W słuchawce dało się słychać ucieszony chichot.  
\- Tutaj Laura, ale muszę pana zmartwić. To nie są moje wiersze – odparła kobieta.  
Stiles zagryzł wargę i zaczął stukać nerwowo w stół.  
\- Jest na nich pani numer telefonu oraz imię – przypomniał jej, a ona parsknęła najwyraźniej ubawiona sytuacją.  
\- Będę w wydawnictwie za kilka minut i wszystko ci wytłumaczę – powiedziała nagle i rozłączyła się.  
Stiles przez chwilę siedział kompletnie zdezorientowany, gapiąc się to na telefon, to na wiersz od domniemanego prześladowcy. Przez głowę przebiegła mu myśl, że powinien zadzwonić na policję, ale prawdę powiedziawszy kiepska poezja nie była powodem do aresztowania (a powinna).  
Rozważał też wezwanie do siebie Dereka, ale niemal w tej samej chwili usłyszał za drzwiami wzburzoną rozmowę.  
\- Jestem umówiona – zaćwierkała kobieta.  
\- Nie jesteś! – krzyknął Hale.  
Stiles nie czekał i wysunął się ze swojego biura, a potem kompletnie zszokowany obserwował jak Derek próbował odnieść niewysoką brunetkę do windy.  
\- Co tu się dzieje? – spytał zdezorientowany i jego asystent niemal upuścił – jak Stiles mniemał – Laurę.  
\- Pozbywam się intruza – oznajmił mu mężczyzna grobowym tonem, a kobieta zaśmiała się najwyraźniej rozbawiona.  
\- Postaw ją, na miłość boską! – krzyknął, chociaż jeszcze kilka minut temu obawiał się, że Laura stanowi zagrożenie.  
Derek zamarł, a potem z wahaniem odstawił kobietę na dywan.  
\- Zapraszam do biura – powiedział Stiles, a potem odwrócił się na pięcie sam wszedł do środka.  
Derek, o dziwo, podsunął kobiecie krzesło, nagle wykazując się kulturą. Na jego policzkach zaczynał pojawiać się ten rumieniec, który Stiles od pewnego czasu nazywał już słodkim. Nie był pewien jak Derek to robił, ale jakimś cudem przy całej swojej niedźwiedziowej posturze zdawał się być też bardzo łagodny, niemal przytulaśny – jak stwierdziłaby Lydia. Nie miał nic z drapieżności grizzly, na którego wyglądał, chociaż Stiles zaczął mieć wątpliwości, gdy zobaczył go wynoszącego kobietę z jego biura.  
\- Czy ja się dowiem o co chodzi? – spytał nagle i Derek spojrzał niepewnie na kobietę, która wyszczerzyła się szeroko. Przez chwilę oboje milczeli, więc Stiles westchnął i w końcu zdobył się na coś, czego jeszcze nigdy nie zrobił. – Lauro, kimkolwiek jesteś, zaklinam cię na wszystkie muzy Apollina, nigdy więcej nie pisz – powiedział jednym tchem i zaczął masować swoją skroń.  
Rumieniec Dereka jakimś cudem pogłębił się, a kobieta uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.  
\- Mogę to zagwarantować – odparła Laura, a potem wyciągnęła do niego dłoń, jakby chciała zawrzeć z nim tą dziwną umowę, więc Stiles uścisnął ją mocno, na wszelki wypadek, żeby się dobrze zrozumieli.  
Kobieta podniosła się bez słowa i opuściła jego biuro pospiesznie zanim zdążył dodać chociaż jedno słowo więcej.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział nagle Derek i Stiles spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. – To była moja siostra – wyjaśnił. – Zabiorę dzisiaj moje rzeczy – dodał z westchnieniem i dalej unikał jego wzroku.  
\- Próbowała wykorzystać twoje stanowisko, żeby dostać się do mnie? – spytał przerażony.  
\- Nie, nie – zaprzeczył szybko Derek.  
\- Więc nie wiem dlaczego miałbyś odejść z… – zaczął uspokojony Stiles, ale Hale przerwał mu odchrząkując.  
\- To były moje wiersze – przyznał grobowym tonem mężczyzna i Stilinski poczuł, że zaraz hiperwentyluje. – To było głupie wyzwanie, które mi rzuciła, gdy byliśmy na zjeździe absolwentów. Jestem **prozaistą** \- podkreślił ostatnie słowo, wciąż ze wstydu nie nawiązując kontaktu wzrokowego.  
Stiles przez chwilę analizował informacje, a potem z lekkim wahaniem spojrzał na przerażający zlepek słów, który obrażał jego poczucie estetyki. Nagle przypomniał sobie wszystkie rumieńce Dereka z ostatniego miesiąca a nawet dwóch i westchnął z ulgą. Jego asystent nie był popieprzonym prześladowcą, który być może dźgnie go w ciemnym zaułku, a był jedynie zakochany. Z tym mógł sobie poradzić. To należało świętować.  
\- Jest jeszcze jeden – oznajmił nagle Hale i Stiles z pewnym wahaniem sięgnął po kartkę, którą Laura najwyraźniej zostawiła na jego biurku.

 _**Oddychając tobą** _

_Wdech,_  
słodki aromat twych ust  
omotał – zakołysał mój świat.  
Wydech,  
zieleń polany,  
jesteś tak ulotny.

 _Wdech,_  
pomarańcza i miód,  
drażnisz mnie.  
Wydech,  
którego nie chcę,  
niebo wypływa z mych płuc.

 _Wdech,_  
który zostanie ze mną  
na zawsze,  
miód i pomarańcze.

Przeczytał i ponownie westchnął z ulgą.  
\- Dzięki Bogu! – parsknął, a Derek spojrzał na niego lekko zaniepokojony. – Już ustaliliśmy, że nie jesteś psychopatą, a teraz wiem, że nie jesteś też najgorszym poetą! Mój dzień nagle stał się lepszy – dodał z uśmiechem, a Hale wciąż wgapiał się w niego z niedowierzaniem. – Co powiesz na kolację dziś wieczorem? – spytał Stiles nie marnując czasu.


End file.
